


Family

by checkerbee



Series: 31 Days of Apex (Drabbles) [5]
Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: 31 Days of Apex (Apex Legends), Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:22:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25143079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/checkerbee/pseuds/checkerbee
Summary: Day 5 of 31 Days of Apex...It never hits Anita just how many of the Legends are loners until the off-season starts.
Series: 31 Days of Apex (Drabbles) [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1812307
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Family

It never hits Anita just how many of the Legends are loners until the off-season starts. Sure, some of them have families in other star systems, other planets, but out here in the Outlands? They're all orphans, set adrift and finding solace in a bloodsport. Witt has his issues with his mother, Che and Silva pretend that their parents don't exist, and Hound has… whatever they have, she doesn't really know. 

But the others? 

Park is on the run and disconnected, Blasey doesn't remember her past or anyone in it, Andrades' life is a twenty-five year old cold case and Paquette has the little family unit that she's built for herself out of the need to never be alone again. 

They all think that she doesn't notice, that she doesn't care about the details of their lives, and for the most part, she doesn't really. Not the mundane stuff like their favorite hobbies or their flings during their downtimes. But the important stuff, the people they want to protect? That she keeps track of just as much as she did with the people under her command.

She wasn't about to tout some bullshit about how the IMC was a family, because it wasn't. They were soldiers doing a job. But she had family there, people that she cared about and had lost. Just like some of the other Legends had here. 

That was the stuff she cared about. The relationships that created alliances, that brought them closer and made them more willing to fight when the air was full of fire and gun-smoke. Over the seasons, they had become her people, her family away from home. 

She'd go back for them, make sure they were patched up and stable before the next game, laugh with them to get a bit of stress relief flooding through her system when all the fighting became a bit too much, spend a day with one of them in the firing range if they asked for her company. And when push came to shove, they returned the favor to her. 

Forever Family is what Park calls it, whispering it into the night sky during a rare gathering when they're all together, the crackle of the logs almost drowning out his words. She catches it though, nudges the toe of her boot against the small of his back from where she's reclining. The fire is hot enough that she's cozy and relaxed, comfortable as she watches all of them chat and tell stories, laugh out the stress of the games and welcome in the off-season. 

In the morning, they'll be off to their own corners of the Outlands, their own normals, but for now they're together. A family.

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Im late, whoops.
> 
> Also, I kinda hate this entire drabble, but hopefully y'all like it lol


End file.
